On The Run
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: Maximum Ride is a criminal-and is forced into marriage to Pamisa Kingdom's prince, Dylan. When she runs away, she meets 'Nick' (Fang), who might have more in common with her than she thinks. READ AND REVIEW! (Rated M only for a suggestive theme in this first chapter) NO WINGS


My wedding dress felt heavy on my shoulders, the tiara laid atop my dirty blonde curls. My brown eyes were watery, my face strained in order to keep back the tears. "Maximum?" Said the accented woman.

I turned towards the door, feeling hopeless. "It is time. Come with me."

The guards at the corners of the room advanced on me. They unlocked my chains from the table and picked them up and held them tight in their hands. I stood and they started leading me down the hall, following the woman. I tried to identify te guards, but their masked and armored bodies, all of them the same height and size, made it nearly impossible to distinguish differences. Nearly.

The one to the right of behind me smelt of cinnamon rolls, as he always did, so I suspected he had a job near the kitchen. The one next to Cinnamon had a limp on his right leg and was holding the chain with his left hand, not touching it with his right which made me suspect he was injured and trying to hide it. Cinnamon and Limpy reeked of nervousness. Their two companions in front of them were the same. In front of Cinnamon was Ponytail, a man with a lot of hair. Next to Ponytail was Leader. He had a stiffness of orderly ways to him.

"So..." I said, uncomfortable with the silence. I wanted them to think I was comfortable, not freaking out about being married, like I truly am.

"No talking." Said Ponytail.

"Ah, come on, it's my wedding day."

No answer.

"I like your hair. I could never grow it that long-it would just get in the way-I could never care for it."

Ponytail started to speak, but was interrupted by the accented woman who snapped sharply. The guards stood straighter and gripped a tighter pull on my chains. Damn it.

I then resorted to my specialty, slipping out of cuffs. Then I realized a problem. They had prepared for this. A giant loop was around my waist, two on each ankle, one on each wrist, one on each forearm. I sprouted some colorful lamguage. The woman spun around. She walked up in front of me and stared me in the eyes.

"Listen Ms. Ride, Prince Dylan needs someone to be married to! You are going to be his wife! There is no choice! We have prepared everything for YOUR arrival!" She yelled.

I spit in her face. I smirked as she wiped it off and turned around.

We started down some stairs. At the bottom, the woman opened a door to a field. Music played and the seats were filled with all sorts of fancy people. Overpowdered faces and dresses that were three times their size.

I rolled my eyes and then fixed them onto the Prince. He was wearing a tux and looking at me. He grinned as if we were actually in love. His blonde hair and carribean blue eyes made me uneasy. They seemed too palace like. Too...perfect. He stood on a stage waiting for me. The chains were locked to the stage's cement floor. I scowled.

A man started talking, but I didn't pay attention. Cinnamon and Ponytail were standing right behind me, with muskets at the ready.

I took a sharp breath when I was elbowed. The talking man looked at me an started saying something about me taking the prince as my husband. My senses went into hyperdrive and tried to find an escape. The woman was right, there was no way out, they had prepared for me.

"Say 'I do'." Cinnamon whispered in my ear harshly. A knife was against my back, and with one quick swipe, could sever my spine.

"I do." I said.

The man repeated the same thing for the prince.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The prince kissed my cheek and turned toward the watchers.

The chains were once again in the hands of the guards, and this time we followed the prince towards a silver carriage with four white horses pulling. They made me miss my black stallion, Pluto. He was young and I had raised him from when his Ma died at his birth.

We had done so much together.

But, he had been at the river when the knights found me. So I haven't seen him for a month. You could say I am having seperation anxiety since the most I had ever been seperated from him before was less than a half hour.

The guards unlocked my chains and put me inside the carriage. Dylan sat on the bench across from me.

I was grinning at the fact I didn't have to wear chains. It would be so easy to flash off. They didn't know that though. It was against the law for a woman to run away from her husband-but I have broken so many laws I couldn't care less.

The prince must've thought I was grinning at him because he moved next to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I tried not to glare at him.

He started kissing my neck and I froze in panic. I paled and my hands were gripping the edge of the seat.

"No." I said.

His head snapped up, an angry look on his face.

"What?" He yelled.

"No!" I screamed back.

He grabbed my arm. I flinched in pain. "Say it again." He demanded, eyes flashing with anger. I didn't respond. He returned to his previous actions.

I woke up in the carriage, feeling violated. I pulled the blankets above me. My face burned when I saw my wedding dress next to me. Dylan sat in the corner, his clothes on, looking smug and staring at me. I pulled the dress under my blanket and slipped it on, feeling incredibly ashamed. I was sixteen, marital age, but not at the age to consumate my marriage...at least not in my opinion.

I kept the blanket around me and stared at the ground. I didn't allow my mind to remember anything. I had to leave. Now.

I threw the blanket at Dylan, covering him. I kicked the door open and jumped out. A knight on a white horse panicked when he saw me. I jumped onto the horse and pushed him off. Dylan yelled at the other knight from the carriage.

I grabbed the horse's reins and turned it sharply around, and bounded off a thin path. I wouldn't let the horse stop until the morning sun hid beneath the horizon and the moon came out. I jumped off the horse and it collapsed.

I grabbed the canteen on it's saddle and filled it in the nearby stream. I washed myself and ripped the bottom of the dress off so it went to my knees. I ripped the arms off too for good measure.

I suddenly felt nervous. Somebody was watching me.

I acted like I didn't notice anything, keeping my head hidden under my hair hanging in front of my face, but I kept looking around. That's when I saw him. He had jet black hair and olive skin. He looked the same age as me. His eyes were so dark they looked black, and they were wide as saucers staring at me.

I stood up straight and stared back at him.

"Hello." I said.

"Uh...hi." He replied. "Who are you?"

"Max." I replied. "Who are you?"

"Nick." He lied. I kept staring at him blankly. Why would he give a fake name? Then I realized I was a sixteen year old girl in the middle of who knows where in a ripped wedding dress with a passed-out palace horse.

"Okay then, Nick," I said. "Where am I?"

"Sitchell Kingdom." He said. "East border. Farm county."

Good. I was in the next kingdom over. Away from Permisa and it's royals. I had been stuck in the hands of them 17 times, which made them so ready for me on number 18.

"Where are you from?" 'Nick' asked.

"Akos." I said. That was true.

"The tiny kingdom? The coast kingdom?"

"The one and only." I replied. Akos was an eighth of the size of Sitchell, which was half the size of Permisa.

"If you are from Akos, why are you here?" He asked.

"I haven't been there since I was a little girl. I was in Permisa for a while...but I had to leave."

"Why?"

"I had my reasons."

"Well, my brother is a knight, so he told me to be chivalrous. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes please."


End file.
